Shirokaze Fuyutama
Shirokaze Fuyutama(冬霊 白風 Fuyutama Shirokaze) is one of the primary protagonists from the Fuyutama Chronicles Part III. He is member of the prestigious Fuyutama Clan, and a Jonin hailing from Kyoukokugakure, and is the son of Kazeyo Fuyutama. He appears to have recently joined Akatsuki and is considered second in command of the criminal organization. Appearance Shirokaze, Shiro for short, is young ninja of average height and slender build. He has silver hair similar to his father's, but he prefers to wear it short. Considering himself a true shinobi, something his father did not, he usually wears all black and caries both kunai and shuriken. He also carried a ninjato on his back before it was destroyed. While not always visible, he does have extensive tattoos on both arms that darken when he performs summons. Recently his skin became a pale greyish color for a while after he used a Majutsu technique above his skill level. After being promoted to ANBU he began to wear their traditional uniform along with a purple scarf, but has since changed his attire when he left the village. Oddly enough, he hasn't been seen wearing his village headband since he was promoted to chunin at the age of 13, another trait shared with his father. Since acquiring his new sword Shiro seems to be securing it to his side rather than his back, like he did with his previous weapon. Upon defecting officially from his village he dyed his hair mostly black and began wearing a long black leather coat. Around this time he also appears to have pierced both of his ears. It is suspected that he will wear the Akatsuki cloack when operating as an agent of the criminal organization. Personality Shirokaze is originally introduced as a cold young man and rarely gets along with anyone, but seems to put up with is teammate Doriyaku. He seems haunted by some violent event in his past and frequently wakes up from nightmares. He is deeply committed to performing his missions without fail even to the extant that he may go overboard and fight too rough against his opponents. He shows that is quite loyal to his clan based on his reaction when he heard that his cousin Doaku had been injured. Recently he has taken an interest in understanding his Uchiha heritage and has left his village of origin. While it is unknown he was permitted to leave his village this time or not, and his attitude hasn't alluded towards either possibility. It seems that lately he has developed a cynical form of humor and a enjoyment in combat. This desire for excitement seems to have lead to his eventual official defection from Kyoukokugakure and later joining the criminal organization Akatsuki. It should be noted that even before joining the group of S-Ranked criminals Shiro had no problem working outside the boundaries of international law and seemed to be on friendly terms with "criminals." Like his father before him his mutated Sharingan seems to be tied to a darker side void of any mercy. This violent streak is in stark contrast to his usual serious, nearly noble like, behavior, but corresponds to his apparent darker tone more than his father's personality. Abilities Being considered a genius, even by Fuyutama standards, Shirokaze graduated the academy at age 11 (Which is the youngest that the Kyoukoku academy allows) and is proficient in techniques that may be considered too complex for him at his age and has even invented his own in the middle of combat. While he has only been recently promoted to the rank of Jonin, his skills seem to have progressed faster than his rank. Speed Shirokaze's primary physical attribute appears to be his incredible speed. While may shinobi noted for their speed are know for either their mastery of the Body Flicker Technique or a Space-Time Jutsu, Shiro would be best described as more naturally fast. While his is immensely proficient in the Body Flicker Technique to the point where he can suddenly appear and disappear seemingly at will his speed extends from that simple jutsu into his entire combat style. Nearly all of his taijutsu and sword strikes are intended to be delivered incredibly quickly and accurately reportedly even giving the Sharingan trouble in following his movements. Nature Manipulation Shirokaze was born with a natural affinity for lightning and before learning Majutsu used it nearly exclusively. He has even developed his own technique after completing a training process created in part by his father. Though it would appear that he has also mastered his father's technique Youshun, but has yet to employ it in combat. Shiro's use of lightning seems to be highly manipulated by his current mood as it's color will range from bright white to black. Though it seems that this coloration is merely representative of his mood and doesn't actually change the strength of the technique. His skill with Lightning has even allowed him to develop a sensory technique based on electromagnetism. With the sword of Fulang Shiro is able to freeze water particles into ice and and manipulate the frozen material. He has yet to be seen using this blade in battle nor carrying it with him. It is highly suspected that his use of ice with this sword is greatly weaker than a shinobi with the imbued Kekkei Genkai. Majutsu While in an altered state of consciousness Shirokaze performed a powerful Majutsu technique without knowing it. It is because of this technique that his skin had become a pale grey for several days. After he regains control of himself he eventually finds a book containing information regarding the use of Majutsu. He has currently been shown using a wide variety of Majutsu technique from sword enhancements, illusions, and even elemental mimicry. At the time he is considered to be by many as the greatest living master of these techniques. Instead of a Kekkei Genkai, Shiro used his Fuyutama Bloodline to reverse engineering the Phantom Arts, a sub-discipline of Majutsu that can be considered Ninjutsu as well, after fighting Fulang. This prevents him from ever reverse engineering a bloodline in the future which may have been impossible do to his Fuyutama-Uchiha hybrid existence. Despite haven't been officially taught in the Phantom Arts and instead being forced to create techniques of his own design, Shirokaze appears to be quite skilled with these arts and have been welcomed into his skill pool. 'Spirit Summon' Like his father he has signed a contract with spirit dragons and uses them for different purposes. While his current limits are unknown, directly after he was promoted to Chunin Shiro didn't have the chakra capacity to summon Seiryuu. Shiro also uses his summons as a method of performing Reien. While Shiro had usually been confident in just letting his summons use the soul flames as a long range offensive technique, in a fight against a Saiko Shiro covers his sword with these flames allowing him to destroy the beast a close range. Weapons During the beginning of his career as a shinobi Shirokaze frequently used wires to ensnare and trap his opponents and showed significant skills with kunai being able to deflect them off each other to redirect their path. Though like most Fuyutama when he neared adulthood his main weapon became a sword which he had been trained in since before learning ninjutsu. With over a decade of experience in sword combat, and before that strict instruction, the art of the sword has become a staple in his fighting style. In particular he utilizes quick precise cuts that allow him to quickly and effectively debilitate or kill his opponent. At times Shiro has even been seen employing complex feats of acrobatics while sword fighting, a testament to his skill in the art form. While his current Fuyutama sword's abilities have yet to be confirmed he has hinted that it is able to augment his own abilities. [[Sharingan|'Sharingan']] Since he is technically a descendant of the Uchiha Clan he is an heir to the Sharingan. However, since his father carries mutated Uchiha genes his sharingan originally appears similar to his father's but with only two slits. This later evolves into a eye that represents his mixed bood. Shiro's interest in learning about the Uchiha Clan may be connected to his desire to master his Sharingan to the highest degree. Currently it appears to be nearly identical in ability to a normal Sharingan, but he seems confident that there is more to his eyes than the Uchiha Clan. Synopsis When the story begins Shirokaze and his cousin Doriyaku are fleeing Kyoukokugakure after being wrongly accused of murder by the nobles of Kyoukoku. To protect their sons from execution Kazeyo and Kami send them off into the world to find power on their own. On their way north they oddly encounter many creatures that appear to be zombies. A certain type of these zombie like creatures seem to be referred to as the Abandoned and are controlled by someone called the Creator. Upon encountering this Creator Shiro develops his mutant doujutsu into what appears to be a Fuyutama and Uchiha hybrid sharingan. He then spends some time using a training method developed by the older generation and develops his own original lightning technique. After taking some time to rest in the house of a kunoichi they met before fighting the Creator, Shiro and his cousin venture forth to redeem themselves. They eventually encounter the Creator in a giant castle after defeating many zombies on the way. The Fuyutama fight the Creator and appear to have the upper hand until a zombie swordsmen, named Fulang, steps in and turns the fight into a one on one battle. Shiro combats Fulang, despite being outmatched and delivers multiple deadly moves. Unfortunately none of Shiro's attacks seem to affect Fulang and thus the battle rages on. Eventually Shiro embodies a dark rage that easily overpowers Fulang, but stops when he finds out that Doaku survived and that Fulang doesn't have to fight anymore. Fulang reveals that Shiro has reverse engineered the Phantom Arts and that he had previously used a Majutsu technique which he explains to Shiro. Shiro keeps Fulang's sword after defeating him and returns to Doaku. After leaving the north Shiro and Doaku meet Sasuke Uchiha and Ryun Mazuka, and join the organization Koukon. Soon the new group trains in a cave and Shiro masters the Crescent Moon Slash Art. It would seem that at one point he returned to Kyoukoku and was made an ANBU, and sent on a mission to Konoha to aid them in their endeavors. The result of this mission is unknown and Shiro now appears to be traveling alone for unknown reasons. Likewise he has admitting to leaving his village to discover more information about the Uchiha which has happened to lead him to meeting Ryu. After a quick fight they appear to be on friendly terms as Ryu decides to tell him about his clan. Unfortunately before Shiro can ask his questions he senses someone approaching quickly from the direction of Konoha. This approaching being turns out to be a Konoha ANBU informing Ryu of a new mission regarding mysterious attacks on a island near the Fire Country. After a long drawn out search it is finally discovered that Warmarshal Ganza is the cause of these attacks and with Ryu, and his Fuyutama brethren Doriyaku and Seiryūō, Shiro plans to put a stop to their troubles once and for all. Unfortunately the group is quickly defeated and forced to retreat back to Kyoukokugakure. It is here that after some mild debate Shiro is promoted to Jonin and he is quickly sent on a mission with Ryu, and the members of the former team 9 to obtain information about Ganza and Kitoujutsu. In addition it appears that Shiro plans to teach Ryu how to use Majutsu. While it is unknown what happened between teaching Ryu Majutsu and the present, Shiro appears to have followed his father's example from nearly two decades ago and joined the criminal organization Akatsuki. The reasons behind his defection from his village are currently shrouded in mystery as Shirokaze begins to delve into illegal activities. Appearances The Village has Spoken, Young Fuyutama to blame Village of the Damned Evade from Kowasu Fuyutama Chronicles Part III: Fuyutama vs Necromancy Meeting Face to Face: Shirokaze Fuyutama and Ryu Uchiha Mysterious Attack Abroad Between Prayer and Lunacy Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire It Begins Again See Also Fuyutama Clan Category:Canyon Ninja Category:Missing-nin Category:Fuyutama Clan Category:Uchiha Clan Category:ANBU Category:Akatsuki Category:Jonin Category:S-Class Ninja